


All Tied Up

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman, Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bondage, I tried to write this as consensual as possible to avoid the problematic element of non-con, If I need to put the label one there let me know, M/M, NSFW and angsty ending, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Please note that there are BDSM elements as well as bondage being a plot point, Smut, The premise is set in the Amon OVA universe where Ryo doms Akira, This one was based on an old drawing I did a few months back, enjoy, it's also implied that Akira has a bondage kink and that the two of them have done this before, lord have mercy, other than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: His eyes slowly inched open with his vision incredibly blurry. He also felt dizzy in the head as well, a throbbing pain in the back of the head as though someone hit him. As his vision slowly began to regain focus, he started to notice the room around him, noting its empty space. He tried to make sense of it all and wanted to know what was going on, so he moved forward finding himself unable to do so, feeling his arms tied up behind his back around a pole. His legs were also bound to the pole individually at the calf, so he could not raise them and kick someone.His eyes widened as he went to panic mode, struggling against his bonds with no avail.He was now fully aware of what had happened to him, alert and ready for anything to pop out. He had obviously been kidnapped or something of that nature. He tried to focus his anger so that he could transform into Devilman and bust both the bonds and out of the room but found that he could not even do that for some reason.





	All Tied Up

His eyes slowly inched open with his vision incredibly blurry. He also felt dizzy in the head as well, a throbbing pain in the back of the head as though someone hit him. As his vision slowly began to regain focus, he started to notice the room around him, noting its empty space. He tried to make sense of it all and wanted to know what was going on, so he moved forward finding himself unable to do so, feeling his arms tied up behind his back around a pole. His legs were also bound to the pole individually at the calf, so he could not raise them and kick someone.

His eyes widened as he went to panic mode, struggling against his bonds with no avail.

He was now fully aware of what had happened to him, alert and ready for anything to pop out. He had obviously been kidnapped or something of that nature. He tried to focus his anger so that he could transform into Devilman and bust both the bonds and out of the room but found that he could not even do that for some reason.

“What the hell?” he wondered to himself, confused as to why he couldn’t transform. The sound of a door opening made him snap his head around to in front of him to see him, a young blonde gentleman in a white and red suit with his black crucifix gleaming around his neck.

“Hello, Akira.” He greeted, his ice blue eyes cold and unfeeling.

_**Ryo.** _

Akira didn’t say anything but growled and stared sharp daggers at him. It didn’t bother Ryo in the slightest, who calmly walked up to right in front of him. This sense of calm was a little unnerving, even to Akira, who braced himself for the worst.

Now his eyes were staring into his own soft brown, his face a few inches from his. Akira held his breath as he felt himself on edge.

“The world has not been kind to you, has it? These lines…” Ryo observed as he lightly his fingers on Akira’s face, studying every detail.

Akira flinched a little, actually flinched, from Ryo touching his face. Something about this didn’t sit well with him, especially when Ryo started to move his hands down his face and down his neck. His face started to get a little warm.

“Ryo,” Akira spoke, trying to snap Ryo to attention.

The blonde merely looked up at him, his eyes half-lidded.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” Ryo asked, faux-innocently.

“”Don’t play dumb. Why did you send the whole world into crazed hysteria? I thought our goal was to get rid of the demons and save humanity, not have everyone at each other’s throats.”

Ryo didn’t speak for a moment, his eyes looking away.

“Ryo, what’s gotten into you? If our goal wasn’t for humanity, why did you make me get possessed?”

“Humanity was already doomed anyway and I didn’t want you to suffer with them, not to mention, they were already suspicious of each other anyway. I had you possessed to help you survive the apocalypse along with me.”

Akira couldn't believe what he was hearing and it made him incredibly angry.

“You’re telling me that you deliberately had me possessed because you wanted me and wanted no one else to get in your way. You selfish, twisted son of a b-”

Ryo shut him up by pulling on his shirt towards him in a forceful manner and slapped him across the face. Akira snapped back to retaliate but was met by Ryo’s icy glare staring the other down into quiet submission. The sudden action shocked Akira into silence.

“I wanted to protect you and save you, that’s why I did what I did.”

Ryo slammed Akira back against the pole sharply, almost knocking the wind out of Akira. Akira started getting nervous; Ryo had never been like this, not once. Sure, he may have done questionable things in the past, but this is the first time that Akira had ever seen him this serious. The air between them felt warmer as Ryo grabbed his necklace, pulling Akira’s neck and his upper body towards him in a dominating manner. Ryo had that look on his face, the kind of look that he was going in for the kill with no mercy. He gave Akira a smirk as his eyes gave off a devious glow.

“Someone needs to be taught how to watch his mouth. Let’s fix that, shall we?”

Akira gasped quietly and immediately held his breath as he felt Ryo lodge his leg between both of his own. Something about the sensation of Ryo moving his leg back and forth felt… strange in an oddly sexual way, especially when he started getting sensitive and even a little hard down there.

“You’re looking a little hot and bothered, dear. So hard, too.” Ryo tempted as he pressed his index finger onto his bulge, causing Akira to shift about uneasily.

He hoped Ryo had forgotten, but unfortunately for him, Ryo was going to milk this for all of its worth.

“We may have not seen each other in so long, but that doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten your little secret, love.” Ryo teased him as he snaked his hands up and down his chest and abdomen, feeling every single detail. Akira couldn’t help but squirm at the light touches, struggling even more against the bonds and getting warmer by the second. He tilted his head far back, inviting Ryo to leave little kisses on his neck. This made Akira squirm some more and even whimper a little as he felt his kisses just lightly graze his skin. It felt so faint but it was just enough to drive Akira up the wall. The blush on his face was steadily growing deeper as Ryo continued.

“You’re so cute, Akira. To think that a big, strong man like yourself would crumble so easily to such a state of submission. It’s rather fascinating.”

He actually looks so cute with his face flushed and sweating with his body trembling to Ryo’s touch. He was breathing a little heavier and his voice was mixed with cracked moans. Right now, he was at Ryo’s mercy and there was very little, if at all, that he could do about it.

“You’re shaking so much like a leaf. It must feel so good.”

As much as Akira hated to admit it (especially given the recent events of Ryo betraying him), he actually missed this. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he and Ryo were together like this.

It felt like years.

He felt Ryo’s hand across his stomach as Ryo causally circled around behind him and placed both of his hands on his stomach before snaking upwards to his chest. Ryo tapped his fingers on Akira’s nipples before moving them back and forth, feeling Akira squirm and buckle his knees to keep from falling down on the floor. He then slid into Akira’s shirt through his sleeves and proceeded to play around with his nipples some more, causing Akira to twist about frantically at the sudden sensitivity and cry out while unsuccessfully fighting the bonds that were keeping him in place against the pole.

Akira was panting like a dog and felt himself twitch at the intense sensitivity that his body was feeling. At first, he wasn’t sure that he wanted this, but the more Ryo “played” with him, the more he wanted it.

Akira softly moaned something incoherent, but Ryo picked it up.

“What was that dear? You’re mumbling.” Ryo whispered into his ear, resting his head on his shoulder.

“… More… “

Ryo raised an eyebrow as Akira tried to formulate a simple sentence.

“M-More… I-I want more…”

“Say please.”

“P-Please, I want more…”

“You don’t sound serious enough. Beg for it. Say my name.”

“R-Ryo please, more! I-I want more, Ryo please, please…”

“More you say? I’m sorry but I can only oblige to ones who behave. I’m your master remember?” Ryo teased some more as he lightly bit his ear, causing Akira to moan some more. He continued to run his hands all along Akira’s chest and Akira could do nothing but produce incoherent syllables.

“Say my name.”

“R-Ryo…”

“I can’t hear you.”

“Ryo…”

“Louder!”

“ _Ryo!_ ”

“You’re damn right.”

Akira felt Ryo’s hands move from his chest and slowly creep down, down his stomach, down even further…

“You know what would make this even better?” Ryo questioned in his ear, “If we were at my place, just us, and all of your clothes were on my floor.”

Ryo smirked as he watched Akira’s face turn a deep scarlet with his eyes wide as saucers. Ryo knew exactly how to toy with him and what turned him on.

“Mmm, you’re so warm and firm… I miss getting to rub my hands all over you…” Ryo seductively crooned as his hand slowly cupped Akira between his thighs, hearing Akira’s gasp. Ryo started to toy with him by groping and kneading his bulge, making Akira tremble and whimper.

“You’re so hard now, and so big.”

Akira felt his hands undo the button and zipper of his pants as Ryo started to kiss his neck. Despite his struggling, he just couldn’t untie the bonds that held him at bay; whatever material Ryo had him tied up with was incredibly strong. Ryo’s fingers dove in between his pants and his boxers, still groping him.

“Now, as your dominant master, you will not cum until I say you can. Understood?”

Akira could only nod, his voice only producing whimpers as he became really sensitive from all of the touching. One of Ryo’s hands snuck out only to go under the waistband and Akira felt cool fingers around his dick as Ryo pulled him out and starting pumping slowly, just enough to make Akira go crazy, twitching about as he tried to hold in everything he could. He knees were starting to falter so he hugged the pole behind him to keep himself upright. Deep moaning was all he could produce at the moment.

He started leaking a little precum and Ryo noticed.

“My, my, what’s this? Leaking already?”

Akira was physically trembling where he stood; he knew he wasn’t going to last for long but he had to wait for Ryo’s command. Akira’s panting grew heavier as he even started to drool a little at the mouth.

This, all of this, was too good and too much. God, it felt like he was going to burst. The touching, the stroking, the pumping, the little whispers, the heat… he can already feel the climax sneaking up on him. He tried to hold his ground but found it increasingly difficult to do so.

“Goodness love, you’re twitching so much.”

Ryo ran his thumb on Akira’s tip and Akira shuddered. He feels it, he feels it coming on any minute now.

“Not yet, love.” Ryo chastised as he left his thumb right on the tip. Akira felt little tears start to well up in his eyes; it was so close, _so bloody close_. He’s right on the edge and the feeling continues to linger. Ryo kept the act up for another agonizing minute or two before Akira managed to plead.

“R-Ryo… please…”

“Please what?”

“Please… let me… cum… p-pleasee…” Akira begged, hoping the other would relieve him.

“Should I?

Ryo thought it over a moment.

“Ryo, please… it’s starting to hurt a little… please let me… I-I can’t… hold it…” 

“… Fine. You’ve been played with enough. Do it for me then.”

The second Ryo removed his thumb from the tip, Akira let out a deep guttural moan as he released and climaxed onto the floor in front of him. Riding out of his sexual high, his hips twitched and thrusted as he came some more. All tension that was present before was relieved in an instant. Tears started to run down his cheeks at the pleasure and relief he was feeling as he took a moment for the climax to pass. His knees weak, he slid down the pole into a squatting position and his breathing, along with his heartbeat, finally slowed down to normal.

The entire room was silent, except for Akira’s heavy breathing. His body was starting to calm down now where everything wasn’t as sensitive.

He felt the bonds around loosen as he turned his head to find Ryo quietly undoing them. Akira didn’t know what to think; just a few minutes before, Ryo was playing the role of a masochistic dom.

“Akira.”

His name got his attention.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I?”

Now Akira was confused, whose side was Ryo on?

Ryo finished undoing the bonds on Akira’s wrists and legs. Seeing that he was free, he immediately got up and fixed himself up. Ryo stood still not saying a word. Now in order, he turned to face Ryo, who was looking at the ground.

He wanted to choke him, sling him against the wall and give him hell. He wanted Ryo to know how he felt about being thrown under the bus in front of the whole world and how he was hunted because of his demonic abilities. He wanted Ryo to know about his feelings of the betrayal of the man he once called his best friend.

Despite everything, Akira couldn’t do it.

Not when he saw tears starting to fall down Ryo’s face.

“I’m sorry… for all of this…”

He took a moment before continuing. Akira didn’t budge an inch.

“I-I just… I wanted to protect you… you mean more to me than anything and I… you were the only person who cared about me… It’s been so long… so long since we’ve been together… I just wanted you to be okay…”

Akira watched as Ryo slowly started to break down into tears, burying his face in his hands. Tears slipped through his fingers and he collapsed on the floor on his knees.

Akira didn’t say a word but knelt down in front of him. Ryo then felt two arms wrap around his shoulders and Akira’s head buried in his shoulder.

He didn’t say a word, but Ryo felt his shoulder getting wetter by the minute from his tears.

The room was quiet again with the two men on the floor in each other’s arms and soundlessly crying.


End file.
